The Changeling and The BirdBoy
by coffee.and.cigars
Summary: And then he was gone. Just like that. We never thought it would happen, not to Beast Boy. Honestly, I thought I’d be the one to go again, but he definitely proved me wrong. yaoi, angst, eventual mpreg. flames excepted, though the flamer will be shunned.
1. Chapter 1

summery; And then he was gone. Just like that. We never thought it would happen, not to Beast Boy. Honestly, I thought I'd be the one to go again, but he definitely proved me wrong. 1st chapter drabbles. pairings undecided but there will be romance and agnst and possibly some thing else, I just can't think of what yet.

* * *

a/n: Hello! this is my second story The Changeling and The Bird-Boy.. it is under Robin and Beast Boy because it is a story about Beast Boy in Robin's point of veiw, though there may some pov changes, if I continue. I might continue the story or it might stay a one shot. depends if I get POSITIVE reviews or if I feel like it. Flames are tolerated but will be ignored unless it is constructive criticism. if i continue, it might be a yaoi.

* * *

disclaimer; I don't own any Titans, except for the possibility I add my own, I will let you know. I do, however, own the plot ("it came to me in a dream, and then i lost it in another dream..." the professor, futurama) and there is a possibility that i change the character's personality to fit the story.

* * *

And then he was gone. Just like that. We never thought it would happen, not to Beast Boy. Honestly, I thought I'd be the one to go again, but he definitely proved me wrong. The happy-go-lucky jokester proved to me, the mysterious former sidekick of THE Batman that anyone could do it. 

It al happened much like the Soto incident. Beast Boy wanted someone to talk to and we all turned him down. I was 'busy' researching; Cy was trying to fix the TV. Raven blew up when she laughed at Beast Boy (at Beast Boy, not with), Raven was meditating and Star was making some sick Tameranian meal that consisted of some form of dung beetle. None of us could even give him the courtesy of turning him down nicely.

So he left. None of us were sure where, none of us cared to ask. But where ever he was, so was Slade. I could have blamed Beast Boy for getting himself captured, for leaving his communicator behind, but I don't. One of us should have been there with him in the first place, but we weren't.

How were we to know Slade would take him quietly? How were we to know Beast Boy would take it upon himself to go out alone? As far as any of us know, he didn't tell anyone. But then, he could have told everyone and it wouldn't have made a difference.

How were to know Slade would be there at all? How were we to know he would take Beast Boy? Nobody heard anything, nobody saw anything, there was no trace of anything left behind. Anything.

I guess I'm trying to put the blame on somebody other than the Titans, but in actual fact, it was our fault. My fault. The Titans east said he did call earlier on, just to see if anyone wanted to hang out. Speedy was sleeping, Aqualad was in Atlantis, and Bubble Bee had taken the twins out.

Besides, even if they weren't busy, the only one who'd actually had any contact with Beast Boy outside of missions was Aqualad. We should get them over some time. We should save Beast Boy first.

Ever since the Beast incident I haven't really talked to Beast Boy, but then, I was pretty hostile to him. The only time I really talked to him was when we were both talking to Cyborg. He kind of connects us, with out him, me and Beast Boy would probably never talk to him.

At some point, I teased him about being a vegetarian. I told him it wasn't manly. Kind of. Cy and I were eating a steak. I said to Cy that there was nothing more manly than eating a steak, as a joke. Cy laughed and the joke expanded, and expanded, and expanded, and it started to get malicious.

Beast Boy got angry, really angry. He didn't laugh. But Cy and I, we did. Laughed. Loud and hard.

"Cool it," I told him. "It was just a joke," after all.

He said "Well I'm not laughing. It wasn't funny. You should get some new material. You know, some thing creative."

"Oooo, we have a comedian."

I smirked. "Why bother when I have some much to work with?"

His ears dropped. We laughed. "Come on Beast Boy. If your gonna be all mopey, just go hang out in your room so we can't see it."

He smiled at me, and I was confused. He bowed down, way down. He's a lot more flexible than we realized. "Yes master."

And that was it, I snapped. Well, I punched him. Cyborg cheered me on, screeching for us to fight, but I think I punched him to hard, he was out cold.

"Oh dang." Was all Cyborg could get out before the girls came running in. Star grabbed Beast Boy of the floor. Raven gave me the death glare before running of after Starfire to the medical room.

I will never forget that. I had brocken his nose. I don't know why he fell unconscious though. I guess he was just really shocked. He hadn't realized I was gonna lash out at him. Truth be told, I didn't expect me too, either. No one did.

He don't give him any creadit. He really tries out there, on the battle field. He's a really good fighter, but I think he needs to train more. He could do really well. I guess I should have told him that. Maybe we should actually take the time to listen to him. We might like what we find, if we tried to look.

We don't treat him well, at all. That was probably the nicest thing the girls had ever done for him, protecting him against me. None of us got along with him, not really. I guess that's why I've never had a proper conversation with him when no one to voice their opinion but us.

I wonder if that's why I feel so bad. I wonder if it's because I think that I could have made a bigger effort to get to know him, all of us could have. None of us knew his real name, where he was born, where his parents are. I didn't know he was part of the Doom Patrol until this year when Mento called his Doom Patrol communicator to check up on him. I didn't even know he had a mentor.

We've been looking for weeks now, and there has been no sign of him at all. We've asked around, every where. Nobody's seen him.

So that's it then. Some leader I turned out to be. One of my team has gone missing, and I know nothing about them. It's going to be really hard to find him, if we find him.

Everyone refues to give up. Beast Boy may not know it, but we really do care about him. But they would choose me over them any day. That's what scares me. I'm not that great, no matter what my girlfriend says, no one is perfect. Beast Boy is far from erfect, but I'm willing to look for him if he's willing to be found.

* * *

THE END (maybe)

* * *

ok... first and possibly last chapter done. R&R and i might think 'bout continuing... but i might think 'bout continuing anyway, it's just nice to get reviews. this may stay a one shot. 

cow lurva XP

p.s. at the top of the page is a quote from the professer in futurama. it is what happened to me, but eventually i did remember the first dream. as soon as i woke up that quote went through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx so much to everyone who commented or added me to author alert! It really helps to get such positive feed back!

Woa, I suck at updating! When I wrote that not-so-chapter-2 chapter 2, I was probaably on something so disregard every thing I said. Yes, this chapter is short. Yes it sucks. Yes i hate it. Yes, it is probably swimming with grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. No, you don't have to read it, but if you do, review please! I want to know if you like it or hate it or if I should continue. This chapter will probably convince you to stop reading, 'cause I can't bloody write jack. I'm a terrible writter.

Oh, and there is an original character, who pretty much does nothing. So she wont be any thing too major to the plot line. She just does stuff you probably wouldn't see Slade doing, oh, I forgot to say she's Slade's apprentice. Actually, I wouldn't say apprentice, I'd say assistant. Kinda like what Slade was to Trigon.

Also, my BETA (yes, in the time it took me to update I got a BETA) is dead or something. Or maybe she's just slow at replying to emails... we live far away from each other so I don't see her very often. She doesn't enjoy yaoi, or mpreg, or anything in this story but Teen Titans, so she's quite good to be doing this for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Teen Titans but this plot line. If I did, the show would still be running, and I wouldn't be here. I'd have personal writters make this sotry decent enough to put on Cartoon Network. Yeh...

* * *

**The Changeling and the Bird-boy**

Chapter 2 the sound of footsteps.

The only sound heard in the tower was the sound of footsteps and the quiet tapping of Cyborg clicking on one of the computer keyboards.

At the beginning, the tower was alive with movement and bustle. Everyone was doing their own thing to help Beast Boy. Searching by sky, by land, or online, we were going to find him, no matter what. It was only a matter of time.

Rushing away to any clue, to any sign of the green skinned thirteen-year old. Books, papers, anything to help him. Everyone was pitching in. Titans east and all the honoraries.

There was noise and running about, but we soon ran out of ideas. No more clues to find, no more leads to follow. Our pace became slow, our hopes faded.

Months passed and we saw no glimmer of Garfield Logan. As far as we knew, he was gone. We had given up hope; we were on the verge of quitting. I had never lost a man, never! And a man so young… They had always been found with our endless source of resourses. Not Beast Boy, our resourses ended.

I stopped walking, my thoughts swimming around in my head. The main doors opened with a whoosh. Light spread across the hallway and, although I was wearing a mask, I covered my eyes from the bright glow.

"Friend Robin, what will we do?" Removing my hand from my eyes, I shrugged and continued walking. "Friend Robin?" I stopped walking again and grunted.

"We will find him Robin. Don't worry, we are close!" But we weren't. "Beast Boy would not want us to worry, he knows we will prevail!" Stupid cheerful optimism.

I doubted it. I'm pretty sure that he wants us to come. I'm pretty sure he's given up hope.

I sighed. "Maybe, Starfire. I hope so." with what little hope I had left.

"Perhaps," she started, "we should see how the others are going with the search?"

I sighed again. "Okay Starfire, let's go."

………………..

"Hey man, how's it going? You look like you haven't sleped in days!" I was greeted by the loud – yet no longer cheerful – call of Cyborg.

"Weeks, actually." I casually strolled over to his computer. "What have you found?"

He spun around in his chair to fully face me. "Alot, but you _seriously _need to sleep."

I shoved him out of the way, his wheeled chair spinning across the room. "What do you mean 'alot!' Tell me!"

Cyborg jumped up and launched himself at me. I winced as I felt his cold body connect with my skin, and grunted when my head hit the ground. "I won't tell you unless you sleep!"

"But what if something happens while I'm asleep!"

"Then you'll wake up! Not even Beast Boy can sleep through the blaring alarm and bright red light for _too_ long!" We all paused expecting a quip or comeback from Beast Boy. When it didn't happen, we still remained quiet.

I pushed Cyborg of me and walked to the computer. "Now," I started calmly. "What was it you were saying?"

"Well," Cyborg stood up and brushed metaphorical dust from his lap. "We know that Slade was kept Beast Boy alive…."

"Cyborg, do need me to tell you the definition of the word 'alot?' That is not alot!"

"Robin, shut up and I'll tell you more! Besides, that's a _good _thing! The first in a few months! Listen, we also found Slade has a knew assistant."

"What do you know about him?"

"Her. She's a bit older then us, and she holds much power." Starfire landed next to me, throwing in her comment.

Even Raven got up from her chair, closed her book and added her comment. "She leaves her signature all over the city. But that's all we know."

"And Beast Boy, you mentioned he is alive?"

"Yes, but we don't know if he is hurt or not, or what condition he is kept in."

"Now," Starfire grasped my hand, "Please friend Robin, will you go to sleep?"

I threw her hand out of my own and stomped off. "Fine. But if anything…"

The alarm sounded. "Titans! Trouble!"

* * *

Medusa chuckled. It was a good day, the sun wasn't shinning, rain was pooring, and the birds had stopped signing around the time she had thrown the bus down the street. Slade had told her to be subtle when contacting the Titans. Insulting! Like he doesn't even know her! 

She frowned at the number of people she killed. Five. "Hmm," she mused. "Not my best. I must be tired today." She flicked her hair and sighed. She hated wearing it up, but Slade liked it that way. It draws less attention to her. She snorted and went back to carving her signature into a building.

"Stop right there!"

Medusa stopped and grinned to her self. She turned to face the teens.

"The Teen Titans!"

"Stop! Come down and fight coward!"

"Is something wrong?" She smiled inncoently down at them.

The robot and orange-skinned girl looked at each other. The got-girl's eyes darkened knowingly. "Who are you?" The leader barked up at her.

"Oh, I do believe you have not had the pleasure of meeting me yet! Sorry," she finished of the carving and hopped down the building in front of the Titans. "But I have places to go, people to see. Maybe another time. Over tea?"

"Is that all the damage you'll be doing today?" The spiky haired brat said while looking at the carving, genuinely surprised.

"Obviously," Medusa said, looking at her nails and then grinning maliciously at them, "you haven't seen downtown yet."

The brat's eyes narrowed again. "Why would Slade send you? You're just a pawn in his game."

Medusa spied something atop one of the shorter buildings. She outstretched her arm. "Why would he send a pawn, when he could send a knight?"

The robot quipped "Good Question! We should ask him! Some knight…."

Again she shot them a sinister smile before her fingers lengthened and began changing colour. From her fingers came long, thick pythons. They shot up and grasped a limp, lifeless body from a building.

The mechanical man whistled a low, impressed whistle. "Some knight!"

Medusa dragged the unconscience boy down and dangled him above their heads, shaking him a little. "Wakey, Wakey!" She called up to him.

The Titans gasped, and the boy's eyes flicked a little. "What's wrong?" Medusa asked again. Her eyes darkened. "I'm just taking the dog for a walk!" She chuckled. "Wake up boy!" his eyes opened slightly, trying to focus. "There's a good boy! Say hi to your friends!"

She tightened her hold on his waist and Beast Boy's eyes shot open. He cried out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No!" he cried.

"Be quiet child!" Medusa sang merrily, "or you get more of this!" She squeezed a little titer and he quieted, holding his breath.

"Stop! You are hurting friend Beast Boy!"

Medusa growled "You spoke against Slade's word and my actions. You will pay through his pain!"

Again, she tightend her grasp on him. He screeched in pain and, when his voice dulled, he blackened out.

"Well," she stated. "I've had enough fun talking to idiots." She turned to Raven. "Beast Boy is ours now. He is Slade's! We have our own plans for him. We need to know everything about him, his past, his powers. If you don't tell us, we will kill him, and move onto a new Titan.

"When you have done this, you will be rewarded with your life, as well as grass stain's! You have forty-two hours. And to show we're serious, you have twenty-four hours." With that she leapt away, leaving the Titans alone in the destroyed streets.

* * *

Back at the tower, we were fighting. What Raven was suggesting was suicide! 

"But friend Raven! You don't even know this about friend Beast Boy! What will you do?"

"I am telepathic. By touching some thing he holds dear, I should be able to find much about him."

"But you're not thinking of helping them!" I cried. She was not, she couldn't be! ...Could she?

"Beast Boy will live if I do, and so will we."

"Now you trust her too?" She was crazy. There was something wrong. I will never help Slade and his pet snake!

"She doesn't go against her word. She never has, never will."

"You know her?"

"Yes. I have meet her briefly."

"Briefly? And yet you trust her?"

"Telepathy.

"Right."

"Yes, and I know she is trust worthy. Not being honest goes against her morals."

"Some morals…" Raven glared at Cyborg.

"It doesn't matter. It's the only way."

"Friend Robin, what do you think?"

"I don't agree. But it _is_ the only way to ensure Beast Boy's safety. I will follow you Raven, but when something bad happens, I'll be the one beside you saying I told you so." With that, I turned and left. The only sound behind me was that of my footsteps.

* * *

Woa that sucked. I still want you to reply, though. If you see anything that needs fixing, tell me. Also, sorry about the end, I started to get bored and lazy. R&R!

-Cow Lurva XP


End file.
